This invention relates to photographic printing, and more particularly to methods of and apparatus for automatically carrying circuit boards which are to be photographically printed through exposure operations.
Reference may be made to the coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,559, 3,810,694 and 4,353,647 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 362,515 filed Mar. 26, 1982, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,955, Jan. 3, 1984, for photographic printing methods and apparatus in the same general field.